Lost and Found
by StormAshke
Summary: What is the meaning of family? As her birthday approaches, Lisa discovers that something lost can be found again. Takes place after "To the Stars". Enjoy! Please R/R!


Hey everyone! Remember me? ;) Real life caught up with me for a little while in the form of a new job that took me away from the keyboard for awhile but hopefully I have it all under control now. I didn't want you all to think I had forgotten you. Reeven you still out there? So this one is dedicated to Carl. Gone from us too soon. You will be missed Carl!

_**Lost and Found**_

Rick Hunter hung onto the ladder for dear, sweet life.

"Don't worry, Boss, I got ya!" Max called up as he quickly steadied the ladder. "I wouldn't wanna be the one to explain to Lisa why you were in the hospital today of all days!"

"Thanks Max, that was a close one!" Rick carefully hung the lavender streamers and tied the balloons so that they hung at just the right height. When he finished, he cautiously descended to survey his group's handiwork. The recreation center had been festooned with lavender and silver. There were balloons covering every available surface and later there would be an ice sculpture delivered. There was even confetti waiting in nets for the guest of honor's arrival. Beyond that, he had called in every favor he could, including a few favors he hadn't even made yet, to get the string quartet from the symphony to provide mood music throughout the party. Or at least until ten or so, when he figured Lisa would be in a dancing mood. No, for the dancing, Vince had decided to DJ the affair.

"I gotta say, Rick, you never struck me as a birthday kinda guy." Max watched as Rick began to blow up yet more balloons. He hoped Rick wasn't going the wrong way with all of this. To Max's knowledge, Lisa had never celebrated a birthday once on the SDF-1. Or even after, for that matter. Now here it was not yet a year after the holocaust and Rick and Lisa were together, finally, and for the most doing well as far as Max could tell. Most days, Rick walked around like a man in love, which was a far cry from the adolescent yearning after Minmei which had been the norm for the skipper practically since Max had known him.

"She's gonna love it, Max! I keep telling you, I have this all worked out for her. She's spending most of the day in meetings. Her aide is doing me the favor of keeping her booked right up until 1700 hours. She'll go home and find a message from Jean asking her to meet her back at the base. The rest of us will be here already. Jean brings her in; we all yell surprise and proceed to have one hell of a birthday bash for my Admiral. What could possibly go wrong?"

Max covered his eyes and groaned. Rick had that cocky tone to his voice again. The same one he'd used when he told Max he was gonna kiss Mirya at their wedding. It was a good thing that Max had had the chance to explain to Mirya _before_ the ceremony. Otherwise, Skull Leader would have spent the festivities in traction. It was never a good sign when Rick had that tone of voice.

"C'mon Max, we gotta pick up the cake. And I still have to pick up my gift." The blue-haired ace finally smiled at the mention of Rick's gift. He knew what Rick had planned and he was certain that Lisa would adore it. It was the only part of this insane plan that Max was certain of.

"Do ya think Lisa could throw me in the brig for going along with you on this, Rick? I mean it's gotta be against the regs to deceive an Admiral, right?"

Rick laughed as he took in Max's hangdog appearance. He understood why his best friend and wingman was nervous but he knew that Lisa would love the party. After all the cajoling, wheedling and downright underhanded sneaking around he had done to find out Lisa's actual birthday, how could she possibly be upset with him?

* * *

_Court-martialing was too good for him! _

Admiral Lisa Hayes sat in her office going over report after report, getting bleary-eyed in the process. Finally, she had come across the request for time off.

_Skull Leader requests three days off beginning November 12, with a return to duty for the afternoon of November 15. Please remove Skull Wing from active patrol and assign any outstanding duties to Commander Parsons. Thank you._

_Captain Richard M. Hunter_

And on a post-it note attached:

_P.S. Love you lots, Bright Eyes!_

Obviously, he would have to die. Rick was going away on a "buddy weekend" with Max and Mirya! It wasn't the first time he had requested time off like this. She knew what this request really meant. Not only was he leaving the mountainous work load he had but he was dumping her and leaving her on her own for the weekend! And she had been hoping to spend a quiet weekend at home with him.

_Well, to be fair, you didn't actually tell him it was your birthday. You know Claudia always told you that he's not a mind reader. You have to tell him the things you want him to know._

Lisa felt the sadness well up inside her at the thought of her lost friend and soul sister. It hadn't even been a year yet. Some days, it felt like an eternity. Other times, she still expected the door to open and Claudia to come in with a cup of tea, chiding Lisa for missing her so.

Today was especially hard. While she had never made much of her birthday, there had always been a small celebration between her and Claudia. Drinks and dinner followed by a small cake at Claudia's place, more often than not a gift from her dear friend and even better than that, hours of laughter and peace.

For the first time in over ten years, she would be spending the day alone. With nothing to distract her from the loss of her friends and the absence of the man she loved, she was in a mood to take on the Zentradei single-handedly.

"Admiral Hayes," the intercom on her desk buzzed intrusively, "I have Colonel Maistroff and Doctor Lang on the line. They want to know if it would be possible to move the meeting up by an hour." Michelle waited for the explosion she knew would come. The qualities that made her an exceptional aide included knowing her boss's temperament and how to avoid angry outbursts. As the aide to the foremost admiral in the fleet, she also had access to all the personnel files. As Lisa began to get more antagonistic during the week, Michelle had snuck a peek and confirmed her suspicions. She had also been the first to see Captain Hunter's request for time off. She of course knew about the secret birthday party the Captain was planning but she wasn't sure if he realized what kind of a mood the Admiral was likely to be in by the end of the day. Now, she was just doing her level best to contain the volatile mix that was a powerful woman scorned on her birthday.

"Michelle, please remind them both that _I_ am the admiral here, and that if the meeting needs to be moved up it will be to _my_ convenience!" Admiral Hayes' voice was deadly quiet and Michelle wasted no time relaying the message to the poor confused scientist and block-headed colonel.

Ten minutes later, Lisa buzzed Michelle's desk. "Call Dr. Lang and Colonel Maistroff and tell them I want the meeting moved up by an hour, please."

Michelle shook her head and grinned but was sure to keep her voice businesslike, "Aye aye, Ma'am."

_Oh Captain Hunter, I hope someone gets a chance to warn you! _

Quickly, Michelle made the necessary calls.

* * *

Rick and Max walked into the sweet-smelling bakery and waited until the clerk noticed them. Rick stepped up and smiled at the young baker's assistant.

"Hi, I ordered the flower cake? I was told I could pick it up this morning." Rick watched as the assistant dashed off to get his order. He had put a lot of thought into this particular cake. He was hoping it would say a lot of what he still had trouble articulating to Lisa. The first layer of the cake was to be sculpted tea roses on a bed of green palm leaves. The roses' meaning was to remember always, the palm leaves meant victory and triumph. He knew Lisa was having a hard time missing Gloval and the Trio and especially Claudia. He was hoping this would help to show her he did understand. The next layer was made of mimosas and marjoram, which meant sensitivity and comfort with consolation. He was hoping this would express his care and hope for her well-being. The final layer was apple blossoms, which represented his hope for their future and finally it was all topped by a single sculpted red rose which of course meant his total love. He was hoping Lisa would see and understand.

As the cake was brought out, carried by two assistants, Rick saw Max's jaw drop. It really was a beautiful cake. He congratulated himself and hoped would Lisa would like it just as much.

"Gee, Boss. That is one hell of a cake!" Max said as they finished loading it into the back of the jeep they had borrowed. "Lisa is just going to love it!"

"I hope so, Max, I really do. She deserves it. This last year has been…so hard…for her. Not just everything we have to do to get on with our mission but just the loss. I am constantly amazed at how strong she is to pull herself together everyday. How she doesn't lose it, I will never know."

Max nodded his head in agreement. He had seen Lisa quite a bit over the last months and he wasn't really surprised to see her pick up the pieces and go on. He had witnessed her do the same thing time and again when Rick was still chasing Minmei.

"This party will be good for her, give her a chance to just settle down and relax with all of us for a little while. You mark my words, Max!"

"Yeah, I hope you're right, Boss, I just hope everything goes like we planned it." Max couldn't help but worry a little.

"Oh you worry too much, Max. What could possibly go wrong?" The cocky tone of voice was back and Max just groaned.

* * *

Jean nodded and winked at Michelle as she passed her desk without waiting to be announced. Michelle half stood and tried to stop the charismatic CMO but suddenly it was too late. Jean had opened the door and walked into the lion's den.

"I don't care what you have to do to meet those deadlines, Lieutenant! I want those new specs' sent to Dr. Lang by tomorrow! He should have had them last week and I swear if I have to personally come down there to find out what the problem is I will bust all of you so low you'll be saluting the cadets!!" Lisa slammed the phone down and regarded her CMO through heavily lidded eyes. Now was not the time for Jean's happy optimism. The two had become good friends, bonding through the loss of Claudia but that didn't mean Lisa was averse to venting some frustration on the young doctor.

Fortunately, Jean seemed to be immune to the air of danger around her best friend. She sat sideways in the chair with one leg over the arm and returned Lisa's glare with a cheerful smile.

"You know, Lisa, extensive frowning causes a weakness in the facial muscles over time," Jean watched as incomprehension showed in Lisa's dark green eyes, "It means if you keep frowning like that you'll get wrinkles."

Startled, Lisa chuckled weakly even as she tossed a pad of post-it notes at Jean's head.

"Well, at least you're showing some signs of humor. I was afraid you'd gone ahead and removed your funny bone without telling me. I could swear there's a dark cloud hanging over you right now!" Jean grinned as Lisa covered her eyes with her hands.

"Fine, maybe I have been a little on edge this week," Lisa conceded.

"On edge is putting it mildly, honey! You've been so sharp you could slice the wind! But you know I understand. Come out to lunch with me and Mirya. She's waiting downtown for us. She's got us a table at some new Mexican place that opened up." Jean was pleased to see Lisa get up and grab her coat and purse.

"Let me just tell Michelle that I'm going out and to clear my schedule. I have a feeling it's going to be a long afternoon. Just remind me though, why do we let Mirya pick the restaurants?" Lisa paused at the door when she heard Jean laugh.

"You know Mirya; if she isn't trying something new she doesn't feel like she's getting the full "micronian" experience." Jean shook her head ruefully, silently agreeing with Lisa. When you let Mirya pick, you never knew what you were going to get.

* * *

Jean knew about the party that evening. Of course she did, she was in on the conspiracy to keep Lisa blissfully ignorant of the fact that her "flyboy" was going to the ends of the earth to make this occasion as special as possible. But every now and then, she wondered if it wouldn't be better to let Lisa know that SOMEONE had remembered her birthday. She could see the emotional toll this was taking on her friend and she didn't like it. Over the last year, Lisa had become very dear to her and hurting her didn't sit well with the physician in her at all.

_Oh Claudia, please tell me I'm doing the right thing! _

As they traveled down the street she noticed Lisa was distracted, looking about her but not really focusing on anything in particular. Her Admiral looked a little lost and as the November wind whipped Lisa's hair around, Jean wondered again if she was really doing what was best.

"Lisa, Jean! Over here, I have chosen a table by the windows. I know how much you enjoy people watching," Mirya hailed them as they walked into the restaurant, waving at them a little wildly.

Grinning at each other, Lisa and Jean sat down and saw that Mirya had already ordered appetizers as there were nachos and quesadillas littered across the table.

_Yep, you never what you are going to get when you let Mirya choose._

Lisa felt her spirits rise a little and as she accepted a plate she said, "Thanks, you two have no idea how much I needed to get out of my office today."

"Well, the flak jacket and helmet that your aide was wearing when I walked by was a clue to me!" Jean tipped her a wink.

Lisa felt herself flush. For probably the millionth time in her life, she damned her fair skin that betrayed her emotions so easily. "Yeah, I guess I have been in a little bit of a bad mood. It's just…" Lisa faltered, she wasn't sure she wanted to share her thoughts about how much she missed her "family" with her two good friends.

_After all, why ruin their day too?_

Mirya may not have completely understood everything about the micronian society she had adopted as her own but she liked to think she had a decent understanding of her friends. Lisa was missing the Terrible Trio, who had been like younger sisters to her. She was mourning for Admiral Gloval, who had been a wonderful teacher and surrogate father to her as well as a strong and charismatic warrior. And most of all there was Claudia. Over the last ten months, Lisa had opened up to her and Jean more than Mirya expected. She had told them all the humorous and sometimes heartbreaking stories of how Claudia tried to guide her both in matters of the heart and in life in general. Mirya knew that today would be especially hard for Lisa without her dearest friend and soul sister. She didn't want to spoil Rick's surprise party but she felt that Lisa needed to know that her friends cared about her. With only a touch of awkwardness, she reached across the table to take Lisa's hand.

"I know that you are feeling their loss and I know why it is especially hard today." Mirya ignored the kick under the table that Jean threw her way as well as the dark glare the doctor was giving her. She had the satisfaction of seeing Lisa's eyes widen in surprise as she stammered her response.

"Wha? I mean how do you know?"

"Tomorrow is the numerical anniversary of the destruction of the SDF-1 and SDF-2. It's only natural that the event would be on your mind. Please do not be ashamed, I was not as close to Claudia and the others as you were but I do remember Admiral Gloval. After all, it was due to his generous heart and shrewd mind that I was allowed to remain with Maximilian and to become his wife. I owe my life and my family to him. He was a great man."

Beside her, she saw Jean's mouth drop but the young woman recovered quickly and flashed her an astonished look. A look she quickly converted to a smile before Lisa could take notice of it. Jean quickly took up the thread of conversation.

"As far as Claudia goes, you know how much you meant to her and you know how she wouldn't want you to be upset. She'd be proud of you as an admiral and thrilled at how well you and Rick are doing together. Ya know, she would come by our house for the holidays and just talk for hours about the things you and she would do. Or about how you managed to save everyone in the just the nick of time again. Oh Lisa, the first time you accomplished the Daedalus maneuver she was so proud of you. She bragged about it for an hour to me and Vince. At the time I remember being in awe of you."

Lisa's eyes snapped up to meet Jean's. "Awe of me? Why on Earth? Jean, you have a wonderful career, a fairytale marriage, and a beautiful son." The idea that Jean Grant would envy her was so bizarre to her.

"Gee, let me see. Here you are a powerful, strong woman, with a quick wit, shrewd intelligence, at the top of your field! Plus you're beautiful, with eyes and a waist I'd kill for! Lisa, stop being so down on yourself!"

Lisa saw Mirya nodding in agreement and for a moment she flashed back to a memory of herself at an outdoor café, comparing herself to Minmei. Even now, she could remember feeling inferior to the charismatic star. It never occurred to her that there would be something about her that other women would envy.

"Besides, you've also got Rick," Jean said, smiling as Lisa's eyes softened immediately.

"Yes but do you know he's gone ahead and asked for the entire weekend off? I assumed he was going on one of his hiking weekends with you and Max, Mirya." For a moment, Lisa believed she saw panic in the eyes of the fighter ace. She must have imagined it though, because Mirya never panicked.

"I believe he and Max have some plans for the weekend. A boy's time out or something. But I will not be joining them." Mirya was not all that adept at dissembling so she was glad when she saw Jean's quick nod of approval.

"Oh, I guess that must be it. I was just disappointed because I was hoping he would be home this weekend. Do you know that last weekend he was gone the whole time? I got to see him for maybe a half an hour. It feels like the more set we get on the plans for the SDF-3, the less time we have for each other."

"Oh, I know what that's like! When I was going through my studies and Vince was working to make crew chief, I swear I saw him for maybe 20 minutes a week! I'm still not sure how Bowie was conceived." Jean looked thoughtful for a moment as the table broke up in laughter.

"I, too, can relate." Mirya began to tell her own story and for the next two hours, she and Jean managed to make Lisa forget what she was missing.

* * *

Rick and Max had finally managed to get the cake into the honored position off to the side of the head table and now they were heading out to get his gift.

"Boy, Boss, you didn't go cheap did you?" Max watched as Rick drove up to the most prestigious jewelry store in town. "You must make quite a bit more than I do! Think I could have a raise?"

"Why don't you ask Lisa after she finds out you were in on the surprise party?" Rick smirked as Max's face drained of color. Rick had known what he wanted to get Lisa for months. It had taken almost two months' pay to make it happen and today he was going to find out if it was worth it.

A moment later he was standing at the jewelry counter, nervously waiting for the assistant to come over with his custom order. Finally, as the box was opened Rick had the satisfaction of hearing Max gasp. Nestled in a black velvet box on a bed of midnight blue silk was a necklace. It was a platinum heart about as large as a quarter. Inside the heart were four stones arranged in a diamond shape, four half carat stones, to be exact. There were two clear emeralds and two bright blue topazes. The emeralds were for her eyes and the topazes were her birthstone. The whole thing was suspended from a whisper-thin platinum chain.

"What do you think, Max?" Rick asked nervously.

Max let out a low whistle, "I think once she sees that you'll be able to ask for anything you want!"

Rick chuckled and accepted the bag with his purchases in it. "Come on, Max, it's getting late! Let's get a move on. It's already 1400!"

Max held on for dear life as Rick drove hell for leather back towards the base.

* * *

Lisa had had quite a nice time with her friends but now she was stuck back in her office. She had been able to cancel most of her afternoon appointments. For some reason, Michelle seemed to have booked her schedule heavily but there were still a few she needed to keep. So after a lengthy lunch and a sinful dessert, she was back with her nose to the grindstone.

It had helped to remember her friends and to realize again that she hadn't been the only one to lose them.

_But Mirya and Jean still have family. _

That was the real difference. Yes, she still had good friends. She even had Rick. She felt herself smile at the thought of her boyish flyboy. Her earlier desire to strangle the man seemed to have disappeared. Now she just missed him. It was ironic. Before they had become a couple, they had seen each other every day. Now, she was lucky to spend time with him once or twice a week. She wondered if he missed her as much as she did him.

For a while between meetings, Lisa was able to lose herself in a daydream where she and Rick had time to themselves, a place where they had no responsibilities to separate them and could do as they pleased. Maybe when he got back from his weekend with Max, they would have dinner together, just the two of them. The intercom on her desk buzzed, disturbing her reverie and with a sigh she opened the channel.

"Excuse me, Admiral, but your next appointment is here. Shall I send him in?" Michelle was an excellent aide and could be counted on to make sure the office ran with or without Lisa in attendance but obviously they would have to work on her timing.

"Show him in, please, Michelle." Lisa looked at the clock and realized this would be her last appointment for the day. Then she could go home, take a long bubble bath and maybe watch an old movie.

_Boy, do I know how to celebrate or what?_

* * *

Lisa walked in the door to her quarters and hurried to the phone which was ringing persistently.

"Admiral Hayes here," Lisa answered, shrugging off her coat and pulling a frozen dinner out of her freezer. She was surprised to hear Jean's voice, almost frantic on the line.

"Lisa, can you come back to the base? It's Bowie, he fell and banged his head. Vince is over on the other side of town but..."

"I'm on my way!" Lisa cut her off and hung up the phone. _So much for my nice quiet evening_, she thought. But still, Jean needed her and she wasn't about to let her friend down.

Twenty-five minutes later, she met up with an anxious Jean who led her on what she called "a short-cut" to the medical center. As they went to cut through the rec hall the lights flipped on suddenly and a hundred people called out "Surprise!" A moment later the room erupted into a chorus of "For she's a jolly good fellow".

Lisa took in the decorations and the banners strewn around the room. Just then, the confetti was released from above her and it fell around her like a sparkling gentle snow. Through the storm of confetti, Lisa realized Rick was making his way towards her.

"Happy birthday, Bright Eyes," he whispered, sweeping her up into a heartfelt kiss that left her weak-kneed. "You should have known I wouldn't have forgotten. Claudia would have haunted me for the rest of my life!"

"How did you all do this without me knowing?" Lisa was shocked and genuinely surprised. She felt someone take her hand and press a drink into it. Looking up, she saw Michelle smiling mischievously.

"It wasn't too hard to keep you booked up all day, Admiral; it was more difficult to keep you from biting my head off, though!" She laughed merrily as Lisa flushed and ducked her eyes, a half-formed apology on her lips. "Don't worry about a thing, Admiral. Everyone's entitled to have mood swings on their birthday!" With that, Michelle slipped away into the crowd of people.

Lisa looked around and took in all the preparations and realized what a tremendous effort her love had made. There was a string quartet, an ice sculpture and a very large birthday cake. Lisa felt her eyes well up with tears.

Rick watched the range of emotions in Lisa's eyes and when he saw the tears he pulled her closer to him and whispered, "I know how much you miss her today but maybe you'll let me fill in for a little while?"

Lisa laid her head against his chest and slipped her arms around his neck as she nodded. After a moment, Rick led her over to her birthday cake. When she saw the flowers and realized the amount of symbolism and thought he had put into the confection, she kissed Rick so passionately that they drew spontaneous cheers and catcalls from the rest of the room.

* * *

The dishes had been cleared from dinner and the cake had been served. The string quartet had retired for the evening but the dancing had not yet begun. It was time to present the birthday girl with her gifts and it was only natural that Jean start it off.

"Here Admiral, open this one first!" Jean dropped the box into Lisa's lap.

She opened a brightly wrapped yellow package to find a box filled with long candle tapers complete with crystal holders, an elegant lace tablecloth, two crystal wine glasses and a bottle of expensive merlot along with a silver ice bucket.

Jean waited until she saw the puzzled look pass across Lisa's eyes and then she said, "It's a do-it-yourself romantic dinner set. Just add dinner and one hotheaded, stubborn flyboy!" Jean winked and was rewarded instantly as the group around her erupted in laughter. Lisa, grinning from ear to ear, got up and hugged Jean tightly as she whispered an emotional "thank you" into her friend's ear. Lisa felt Jean pat her back in understanding. It was the perfect gift considering their afternoon discussion.

Next up came Max and Mirya's gift which turned out to be a beautiful, deep maroon silk blouse that she had been eyeing for at least two months. Somehow, though, Mirya always seemed to talk her out of buying it for one reason or another. Now she knew why.

Lisa hugged each of her friends and said, "Thank you so much. I've been looking at this forever, it's beautiful."

Max hugged Lisa tightly and replied, "You deserve it, happy birthday!"

Finally, after an endless stream of work-related gag gifts including a rubber admiral's cap that turned into a whoopee cushion, a stress relief ball that groaned when you squeezed it and a mini dart board that had Rick's picture on it, she got to the one gift she was looking forward to the most. As Rick presented to her the smallish package, wrapped in sparkling silver paper with a gold silk ribbon, she felt her heart beat in anticipation.

She noticed that he looked nervous all of a sudden and that he was watching her every move carefully. Lisa realized that the crowd had formed a ring around the chair of honor where she sat. Gingerly, she opened the package to discover the beautiful necklace lying on its bed of silk.

Lisa took in the beautiful topazes which were so clear but still deep in color to the startling emeralds all set in platinum. It was so very elegant and beautiful, she felt her mouth open and close but she couldn't seem to say anything. She looked up to see excitement become replaced by worry in her lover's eyes. Quickly she stood, still holding the necklace but allowing the box to drop to the floor in her eagerness to reassure Rick how much she loved his gift. She flung her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

Rick had watched the astonishment come over Lisa and for a moment was worried that he had chosen badly. He had never really noticed that she didn't often wear necklaces, or jewelry at all for that matter, but he was hoping she would make an exception for him. When she hugged him so suddenly, he felt relief wash over him and he hugged her back.

"It's beautiful! Thank you so much! You shouldn't have gone to so much trouble!" she admonished in his ear.

"Of course I should! You're worth it, Bright Eyes! You're worth this and so much more. I never want you to feel alone. You aren't alone and if I have anything to say about it you will never _be_ alone!" he said fiercely, repeating himself in an effort to make her understand what was in his heart.

Lisa pulled back a little to look into his eyes. Even after all these months, it still surprised her how much he loved her. But it also seemed entirely natural. For a moment, the two of them just stood there looking into each other's eyes. Only for a moment though.

"Hey, Lisa, show us the loot!" Jean called amid much laughter and jeering as the startled couple stepped apart. Rick blushed, Lisa was pleased to note, as she held out the necklace to be inspected and the verdict to be passed upon his efforts.

Jean looked over the necklace and then turned and punched Vince in the arm. "When was the last time I got any jewelry, Grease Monkey?" she demanded of her husband. The larger man looked stricken and cast a dangerous look at the Skull Leader.

Rick was helping Lisa to put on the necklace when he realized that his best friend was involved in a similar discussion. "Maximilian, why is it you told me that flowers are the acceptable gift to expect for the tradition of celebrating one's existence from one's mate and yet Lisa receives no such gift from Rick?"

Realizing that Max was about to go down in flames, Rick decided he didn't want to be anywhere near this particular battlefield and so instead he turned to Lisa. "Would you like to dance?" He nodded his head to where Vince was escaping from Jean towards the DJ booth that had been set up during the gift opening.

"I thought you'd never ask." Lisa allowed herself to be led to the floor where she caught a glimpse of a glass of what she hoped was water being dumped on Max's head.

* * *

She snuggled her head on his shoulder as they danced. She felt safe and sheltered in his arms as he moved them confidently around the floor. There hadn't been much opportunity for dancing for the two of them but feeling how well they moved together, Lisa decided that would have to change.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Rick asked quietly.

"Oh yes, I can't remember when I've had more fun or been so surprised! You rat!" Lisa smiled as she felt Rick chuckle.

"I wanted today to be special for you. But I knew if I had asked you, you wouldn't want me to make a big deal out of it. But I wanted to. It's a special day, Lisa, the day you were put on this earth. And I wanted you to know how special you are to me."

Lisa felt his words hit home in her heart and she could feel warmth spreading, dissipating the sorrow that had been held there for far too long. She could almost hear Claudia telling her to let it all go and enjoy her life with the man she loved. After all, wasn't she, Claudia, now with her own flyboy?

Rick was aware of a subtle change in Lisa's mood. She straightened in his arms even as she somehow melted against him. Gone was the stiff reserve that was Admiral Elizabeth Hayes. Now there was only Lisa. His Lisa.

He drew back to look into her jade eyes and found a look of such love there that he faltered in the dance, stumbling a little before regaining his balance.

"How long until we can get out of here without being rude?" Lisa's eyes were intense as she watched the slow smile come over Rick's face.

"Oh, I think maybe two or three more dances and we can disappear. It is _your_ day after all."

Max waited for the couple to finish their dance and made his way over to where Lisa was standing as Rick went to fetch her something to drink.

"Are you having fun, Lisa?" Max grinned as her face lit up with happiness. He was genuinely shocked when Lisa flung her arms around his neck in a fierce hug. She wasn't normally so demonstrative. Not even with Claudia had he seen her be so open in public. Maybe Rick was right and this party had been a good idea after all.

"Thank you, Max. I know you had to be in on all the planning. Rick's good but he couldn't have pulled this off without me finding something out without a lot of help!" Lisa saw the "aw shucks ma'am" look come over the young pilot as his cheeks flushed.

"It really was my pleasure, Lisa. I couldn't think of a single person who deserved a good time more. I think you more than all of us have worked overtime on the SDF-3 project. Which is not to say that anyone has been slacking!" he hastened to add. "It's good to get a chance to relax for awhile. Even Admiral Gloval would agree. Don't you remember the cookouts he used to throw for the crew every once in a while?" **

Lisa thought back to those rare days of leisure with her friends and realized that Max was right. Admiral Gloval had taken the time to relax and by doing so had given his staff the permission they needed to relax and have some fun.

Covertly, she looked around the room and saw strained faces and tired eyes on most of her staff.

_My God, have I really been driving them all that hard?_

Despair was replaced by decisiveness as Lisa made her way to the microphone and tapped it hesitantly to get her friends' attention, ignoring the fact that she cut off a dance song mid-dance.

"Excuse me everyone, but I have an announcement regarding some scheduling changes that need to go into effect immediately."

Max winced and wondered whether or not he had somehow offended Lisa. It was true that he had gotten to know her quite a bit better over recent months but that didn't mean he had her totally figured out. And besides, he had seen the steely glint of determination in her eyes as she took the stage. A quick glance around and he saw Rick's eyes widen in surprise and concern. Obviously, Rick knew nothing about this little curveball Lisa had thrown them.

Lisa waited until all eyes were on her and sound had died away to a few nervous scufflings of people's feet.

"I'm glad that you all came out tonight to celebrate and I can't tell you what it means to me to see you all here. You've reminded me of something very important that I've lost sight of - the reason that we do what we do everyday. On a very fundamental level, we risk our lives time and again for people we don't even know. We do it because we believe that humanity is important. We do it because it is who we are. We do it because there is no way we could live with ourselves if we didn't give everything to protect our homes, families, and way of life." Lisa waited while a chorus of cheers and stamping feet echoed her words. In the back of the room, she could see Rick looking at her with his eyes full of pride as he smiled that cocky grin at her. "All that being said, I think that perhaps we've been remiss in one area. That would be all things in moderation. All things including work! We've been going full speed ahead and damn the torpedoes for months now and to your credit no one has complained. But I think it's time we take a break! So I am putting you all on notice that a rotating schedule for a skeleton crew will be implemented and a full rotation of leave will be ordered. In other words, it's time we all had a vacation, people!" Her last words were drowned out by thunderous applause as her meaning hit home. Amidst shouts and cheers, Lisa made her way down the steps and rejoined Max, Mirya, Jean and Rick.

"Great job, Bright Eyes." Rick greeted her with a kiss on the cheek, handing her a drink and slipping his arm around her shoulder.

"I gotta say that a break is just what the doctor ordered. I should know…I'm the doctor," Jean quipped, laughing as Lisa rolled her eyes and the others chuckled.

"Well, I couldn't agree more, Lisa. What do you say you give me a dance to celebrate?" Max asked, holding out his arm to her as Mirya nodded and grabbed Rick by the elbow.

"Dance with him Lisa, I will make sure Rick has a partner for this dance." Rick tossed a helpless look to his best friend as he was all but dragged onto the dance floor.

_

* * *

She looks so peaceful_, Rick thought to himself as he drove them back to her quarters.

They each still maintained separate residences even though he spent most of his time at her place these days. He was hoping that would change after this evening.

"Here we are," Rick said to draw her attention to the fact that the car had stopped. She seemed to be daydreaming. She smiled at him and opened the door to get out. Rick joined her on the walk up to the door and took his key from his pocket to unlock the door. As they stepped inside, Rick noticed the frozen dinner on the counter and realized the kind of night Lisa had planned for herself before Jean's "emergency" called her away. Lisa followed his gaze to the counter and felt herself flush at the reminder of the deception he had orchestrated.

"I refuse to cook if it's only going to be me in the house, Rick, you know that!" Lisa defended, smacking Rick's arm as he chuckled and allowed her to lead him into the living room.

For a while, the pair snuggled on the couch talking about the party and their friends. Rick told the story of how he and Max almost destroyed the cake before getting it into the hall.

"So here we are carrying this huge cake into the rec club and the thing must have weighed about a hundred pounds. Max and I are struggling because it was just an awkward thing to try to move. His side slips just as I got the door open, then he catches it but a second later I'm tripping over my own feet! I've never been so relieved to set something down!" Rick smirked as Lisa laughed uproariously at the image of the massive cake sliding and slipping across the hall.

"It's good to see you laughing. I know this week's been really hard on you," Rick said seriously.

"Not just this week, Rick, but yes, it's been hard. Claudia was more than just my friend; she was like an older sister. I miss her so much that it's overwhelming sometimes. I still feel like she's going to call me or walk into Command and tease me for being so upset that she's been gone. It's difficult to realize that that won't happen."

Rick took a deep breath and pulled Lisa a little closer to him on the couch as he tried to think of something appropriate to say. It wasn't the first time he and Lisa had talked about the friends they had lost but it was the first time they had really talked about what Claudia had meant to Lisa.

"Claudia was a very special lady. Believe me, Pops and I never thought Roy would settle down. But he fell hard for Claudia almost from the get-go. I have the letters he sent me when he was in the service, back when he first met her. He told me what a knockout she was and how she wouldn't put up with any of his antics. He also told me how special she was. And later when they finally got together I can't remember Roy ever being happier. Roy talked to me a lot back then about how he and Claudia got together. Looking back, I think he was trying to tell me something." Rick smiled, thinking back over the conversations with his "big brother."

"The bottom line is this; you're always going to miss her. It's never going to stop but it will get easier. I still miss Roy every day. But I'm happy to think that the two of them are together having pineapple salad or something!" Rick smiled as he heard a weak chuckle from Lisa.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Lisa listened to her flyboy as he regaled her with stories of Roy and Claudia: The Early Years.

He told her about the very first time he met the older woman, which just so happened to be the night before the big dance at his school. He was 12 at the time and Roy had brought her home to meet the family.

"She found out that I didn't have a date to the dance and that I was thinking of not going. Roy was teasing me and Pops was getting mad. Then Claudia asked me if there was anyone I had wanted to go with. Well, I guess I must have blushed and mumbled something because the next thing I knew I was on the phone calling Cindy Martin, head cheerleader at my school. And there was Claudia cheering me on. Well, Cindy said yes and Claudia told me to never wait till the last minute again. That if there was something I wanted I should go right out and ask. That I would never know the answer to the question if I didn't ask it!"

Lisa could almost hear the lecture that Claudia would have given to Rick. She had received that same lecture almost verbatim many times over the years.

Rick cleared his throat and got up from the couch to crouch down in front of Lisa so that the two of them were eye level with each other.

"So, having learned my lesson from the master, I have something to ask you." Rick took both her hands in his own and nervously looked into her eyes. Slowly, he reached into his pocket to pull out his second purchase from the jewelry store that day, a small white velvet box.

"Claudia told me I would never know until I asked. I know how I feel. I know that I want you in my life and I know that I want to always be in yours. I love you in every way that is possible. You are my friend, my lover and my dearest love. So I want to know, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Rick opened the box to reveal a pear-shaped diamond surrounded by alternating sapphires and emeralds. He wanted to give her something that was unique so when he had purchased the necklace, he had commissioned this ring as a special piece. The band was platinum, the diamond two carats with the satellite stones making up another two carats in weight. He had gone for the clearest cut and color on all the stones. He thought it was absolutely beautiful. He could only hope that Lisa would agree.

Lisa was shocked and speechless. For a moment, she could say nothing at all. The ring was absolutely gorgeous and there was Rick in front of her asking her to marry him. Never in her wildest dreams had she ever thought this could happen! She felt her mouth open and close with no sound coming out. Then, a voice from out of her memory came to her ears and she heard Claudia say, "Just don't keep him waiting! Tell him!" Rick was beginning to frown and draw away from her when suddenly she leaned forward and kissed him.

When she broke away from him she looked him directly in the eyes and said, "Yes!" All of a sudden she had the joy of watching Rick's face transform from sadness to disbelief to an all-consuming joy as he reached for her hand to place the ring on her finger.

The rest of that night was spent in celebration and half-made plans. Later, lying in bed with Rick sleeping peacefully beside her, Lisa thought about family. It was true that she had lost family but then so had Rick. Now, together, they had found a new family in each other. Lisa allowed that thought to comfort her as she slipped down into a contented slumber.

_

* * *

Elsewhere_

A tall, long-legged fighter jock, joined by a tall, statuesque dark woman, watched as Rick Hunter rolled over in his sleep to pull Lisa Hayes into a tight embrace.

"See, kiddo? I told you she'd snap out of it! Rick can be dense but he's a good guy!" Roy Fokker said as he reached for Claudia's hand. She allowed herself to be led away as she tucked herself against Roy's side. "I knew he would take care of her, Roy, but she's my friend. You had to know I was going to check up on her!"

"Of course I knew. But see? Just like I told you, things that you think are lost can always be found again. Lisa and Rick will be ok. So how about some quality time for your own flyboy?" Roy leered affectionately at the woman he loved and allowed himself to delight in her laughter.

"Only if you can catch me!" Claudia called through a mischievous smile over her shoulder and yelped as Roy immediately gave chase.


End file.
